


Drown

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Drowning, Other, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: I’ve always had a strong connection to water, and drowning just seems like the most likely of ways I’ll end up dying so I wrote about it.
Kudos: 1





	Drown

I’m being pulled under.  
My heart beats in my chest, faster and faster as my body panics to fight the urge to scream out the remaining oxygen in my lungs out into cold, crushing water weighing me down, pulling me down.  
All I can hear is the sound of blood rushing in my ears, all I can see Is the light fading further and further away from my eyes as I gasped for breath, reflexively to try and stay alive. Only for the air to bubble up from my lungs and float above my head, my fingers reaching out, spreading, straining to grasp at the fleeting air bubbles as they rise to the surface.

Clawing, grabbing, trying to pull myself up in a vain attempt to reach the dying light as I descend further and further into the darkness. But the undertow is stronger, much stronger than my dying body is, wrapping around me tightly and crushing me, pulling me further down and away from the light. My tired blearily eyes, barely able to focus or stay open, my hands hanging limp above my head, weightless.

Down, down, down further into the abyss. It’s colder, much colder than I’ve ever felt before. It’s so damn cold..

My chest is burning, swallowing water instead of breathing air, I can’t help but expel my life with a silent scream, bubbles float past my lips as they’re forced from my lungs, replaced with more cold, heavy water. Heart’s beating, pumping faster straining to keep beating against my ribs, blood rushing pounding in my head as I grasp for the light, once last time, watching helplessly as I claw through the water, thick and heavy against my fingers.

Eyes burning, blinking slower and slower trying to fight the soft lullaby of the depths, crushing me, caresssing me. Welcoming me. The last fights of air pass my lips as I fade away, warmth in a brief moment of bliss as I reach the bottom, lifeless.


End file.
